You And Me
by CelestKirin
Summary: [Sonamy] Sonic et le reste de la bande au lycée. Vous immaginez ? Non ? Et bien ceci vous aidera. T pour l'instant. Ma 1er fanfic x3
1. Confusions

**Hey ! ^^ C'est ma première fanfic ! :3 Elle se portera sur du Sonamy (ahah) parce que … Parce que j'en ai envie. *PAN* Non, parce que ces deux-là sont mignons, et j'les aime **

**Donc, sans vous faire plus attendre, voici donc l'Hisoire. XD**

-Alors, quel est mon prochain cours...?

Notre histoire commence avec notre jeune hérissone rose, marchant le long d'un des longs couloirs de son lycée, tenant son carnet de correspondance dans les mains. Il fallait dire qu'Amy Rose avait changé au cours de ces années. Elle avait grandi, était devenue plus mature. Elle avait cessé de chasser Sonic obstinément et idiotement, mais cependant, son amour pour lui est devenu plus fort. C'était en revanche devenue une adolescente plus mature, plus mignonne, et aussi bien plus timide qu'avant. Elle avait gardé son fort caractère, mais ne le montrait pas en public comme les dernières années.

Elle portait ici un T-Shirt à manche longues avec décolleté violet avec quelques graphismes blancs dessus, ainsi qu'un jean de couleur bleu foncé. Elle avait laissé pousser ses piquants jusqu'au bassin, ce qui lui allait très bien.

Elle regarda son emplois tu temps, dans la case Lundi, cours de 9h30 du matin.

Oh non ! J'ai français ! Et en français …

Elle rougit légèrement.

_Je suis à coté de **lui **!_

-Amy ?

Une voix la tira brusquement de ses pensées, et elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Salut Amy !

Elle se retourna brusquement, pour ne voir personne d'autre que Rouge la chauve-souris, courir vers elle en agitant la main. Au moment où elle l'atteignit, Amy poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, causant Rouge de lui lancer un regard confus. Elle l'oublia rapidement el la poussa du coude, un sourir moqueur aux lèvres

-Hé, on a français non...?

Amy devint toute rouge

-Ouais...

-Allez Amy, séduis-le ! Ça marchera à coup sur.

_-..._

_-_Allez entrez ! Bonjour !

Les deux filles se retournèrent en synchro et virent leur classe lentement entrer dans la salle, avec leur professeur devant la porte.

Elles entrèrent donc à leur tour dans la salle de classe, saluant leur professeur au passage.

Rouge s'installa, tandis qu'Amy continua, car son bureau était situé plus loin. En lui passant devant, Amy entendit Rouge lui dire « Bonne chance ».

Elle grogna légèrement en réponse, rougissant de nouveau, et alla s'installer. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la faisait rougir de plus belle à la pensée d'être à coté de **lui**.

En la voyant arriver, un certain hérisson bleu leva la tête et lui sourit, tout en la regardant s'asseoir avec ses yeux verts emeraudes.

-Salut Amy !

-S-s-salut...

Le professeur sourit.

-Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler... Des spécialités françaises. Des idées ?

Une personne leva la main.

-Le baiser français.

_L-le baiser f-français ?_

-Ah. Ah. Très drôle. Suivant. Tiens, Sonic, une idée plus intelligente peut-être ?

A coté d'Amy, Sonic leva la tete. Il sembla réfléchir un court instant, avant de répondre :

-L'aligot ?

Le professeur sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Bien ! L'aligot est une spécialité française. Amy ? Une autre idée ? demanda le professeur.

Ce fut à son tour de réfléchir. Elle rougit de plus belle en s'apercevant du coin de l'œil que Sonic la regardait.

-Euh... L-Le Camembert ? …

-Oui aussi. Bien, je vous projette la leçon au tableau. Allez y.

Amy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'elle ouvrit sa trousse pour en sortir un stylo plume. Alors que le stylo toucha la feuille, elle s'aperçut que rien ne coula.

-Je n'ai plus d'encre... murmura-t-elle.

-Besoin d'encre ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit Sonic lui tendre une cartouche d'encre. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'il rougissait légèrement.

Elle le regarda un instant, et, tout en ayant le museau tout rouge, elle prit d'une main tremblante la cartouche.

-M-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Pas de problème.

Il lui sourit, et elle lui sourit en retour, puis ils se mirent chacun à écrire.

_I-Il... Il m'a souri ! Et puis il m'a donné sa cartouche ! Sa cartouche à lui ! Ohh, je dois me calmer..._

Après manger, Amy s'était assise à une table vers la cafeteria, et avait commencé à dessiner.

On devinera facilement ce qu'elle dessinait : Son Héro. Il fallait dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup dessiner, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Sonic aussi. Ils avaient tous les deux un vrai talent.

Elle fini la courbe des pics, et, ne trouvant pas le courage d'ombrer, elle signa, achevant son dessin.

-*soupir* Si beau...

-Qui est « si beau » ?

Elle sursauta, et se retourna vivement, afin de voir à qui appartenait cette voix profonde. Elle rougit sauvagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un hérisson bleu très familier, les bras croisés et le corps penché sur la chaise à coté d'elle, ses yeux verts émeraude la fixant intensément, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Yo.

Son regard alla en suite sur son dessin, et avant qu'Amy ai pu réagir, sa feuille avait disparu. Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise, et se retourna de nouveau pour voir Sonic, à quelques mètre d'elle, le dos tourné, sa feuille dans les mains.

_Oh non ! Il l'a trouvé ! Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Et si il me détestait après ça ? Il ne voudrait peut-être plus jamais me parler ! Et si il-_

-Amy.

Elle lui fit face, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

-Sonic, j-je peux … !

Sa main gauche sur sa hanche, il secoua l'index de sa main droite, dans un signe 'non', avec les yeux fermés.

-Je... Je suis désolée...

Il ne dit mot et lui tendit une feuille, qu'elle prit pour son dessin. Cependant, ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Ce n'était pas son propre dessin, mais un dessin de Sonic lui même. Un dessin qui la représentait. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle le vit tourner dans un angle. Mais il souriait.

Elle serra le dessin contre sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et sécha ses larmes.

_Sonikku... Merci. _

**Finnnn du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé x3 Commentez s'il vous plait :3 **

**Celest ~ **


	2. Le vestiaire

**Ok re tour le monde, voilà le prochain chapitre.**

**Enjoy ~ **

_-Cette Nuit-_

-Pfiou, quelle journée.

Amy s'écroula sur son lit. Elle regarda la photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle les représentaient, lui et elle, où elle lui donnait un de ses fameux « Câlins de la Mort ». Il semblait ne pas être à l'aise avec la position dans laquelle il était.

Elle soupira, et attrapas sa peluche Sonic avec elle.

_Ah, Sonikku... Si seulement... Tu pouvais... Être amoureux de moi …_

_-Pendant ce temps, ailleurs...-_

_Demain. Demain sera LE jour. Ça arrive. Je le sens. _

Une figure bleue s'agita dans la noir, et l'on pu voir deux orbes verts émeraude briller dans l'obscurité. Un sourire apparut sur le museau de l'ombre avant que celle-ci ne s'endorme.

_-Le lendemain...-_

_***Biip***_

_***Biip***_

_***Biip***_

Amy ouvrit les yeux, et regarda l'heure : 6h00. Elle se leva, s'étira, puis alla attraper ses habits dans son armoire. Elle marcha ensuite jusque dans la salle de bain et pris une douche. Elle s'habilla, puis descendit dans la cuisine afin de déjeuner. Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud, avec deux tartines à la confiture, de fraise bien sûr. Une fois fini, elle nettoya, pris son sac et partit de chez elle en fermant la porte à clé derrière elle.

Elle respira un bon coup et commença à marcher.

_Ah, quelle belle journée ... Je me demande ce que fait Sonic …_

Elle fini par arriver au lycée.

_Commençons avec Éducation Physique !_

-Hey Amy !

Amy se retourna et vis Rouge arriver vers elle.

-Hey Rouge.

-Alors alors, comment vont les choses entre toi et Sonic ?

-J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Allez, Amy, tu ne peut pas le nier !

-La classe est déjà loin.

-Toi et ta stupide chance... Mais je n'en n'ai pas encore finis.

-Peut importe...

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient au gymnase, Amy s'arrêta brusquement. Elle vit Sonic, dans sa tenue de sport, un short un un T-shirt noir sur lui, faisant tourner un ballon de basket sur son doigt, avec un air de s'ennuyer fermement.

Elle entendit soudain la voix de leur professeur :

-Allez allez ! 3 tous de terrain ! Et 25 pour toi Sonic ! Hop, vite !

Le mentionné stoppa le ballon du coup sec avant de soupirer de de partir en courant, laissant un flou bleu derrière lui. Les autres commencèrent à courir eux aussi. Amy courut avec Rouge.

-Alors Amy ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-L-Laisse moi tranquille !

Elle accéléra, et pu entendre Rouge rigoler dans son dos. A cet instant, elle sentit un autre courant d'air violent, et un flash bleu lui passer à côté, comme au reste de la classe.

Amy sourit, et continua de courir.

On pouvait trouver Amy, durant tout le reste du cours en train de regarder Sonic jouer, comme les autres cours. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il était particulièrement doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de sport.

*.*.*.*

A la fin du cours, Amy était en général lente à se changer. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception, elle finit en dernière. Elle sortit du vestiaire et marcha le long du couloir. En arrivant au vestiaire des garçons, elle remarqua que la porte était légèrement ouverte. Curieuse, elle jeta un œil. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que son museau devint tout rouge.

Ici, devant elle, se trouvait Sonic. Mais c'était un Sonic sans rien sur lui, seulement avec un boxer noir. On le voyait de dos, mais on pouvait déjà voir qu'il avait un corps assez musclé, et fin. Enfin, le corps de rêve.

Il fini par s'apercevoir de sa présence et leva la tête avant de la tourner dans sa direction.

-... Amy ? Quelque chose ne va pas … ?

Amy se contenta de fixer son torse. Et quel torse. Un torse puissant de couleur beige. Sa fourrure semblais être très douce. Elle pouvait voir 4 paquets d'abdominaux sur son corps.

Puis, comme hypnotisée, elle s'approcha, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'approcha se plus en plus de Sonic, le rendant encore plus confus et légèrement nerveux.

Et soudainement, il sentit un contact froid sur sa poitrine. Il rougit, et ses oreilles tombèrent en arrière.

-A-Amy ?

Sortant soudain de sa transe, Amy réalisa qu'elle avait la main sur lui. Son museau devint aussi rouge que la fourrure de Knuckles et elle ôta vivement sa main.

-Aaahhh !

Elle recula d'un bond, ses yeux se lubrifiant.

-Je-Je, je suis désolée, j-je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Elle se retourna vivement et commença à courir.

-Amy-

-Excuse moi !

Elle sentit une main soudainement attraper son poignet et l'empêcha de continuer. Elle se retourna.

-Hein ?

Sonic lui tenait le poignet, et elle ne pus s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, si c'était possible.

-Attends.

Mais elle se dégagea rapidement.

-N-Non, je suis vraiment désolée pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas je t'assure, je-

Sonic poussa un bref soupir et posa son doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

-C'est dur de parler avec toi, tu sais ?

Puis dans un geste vif, il attrapa ses deux mains, qu'il lui fit poser sur sa poitrine. Mais Amy n'eut pas de temps de réaliser qu'il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle sentit deux mains l'attraper par la taille, et se sentit pressée contre lui. Le fait qu'il soit seulement en sous-vêtements la mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Une de ses mains glissa le long de son dos, pur se placer derrière sa tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Voyant son expression, Sonic sourit de plus belle, puis garda ses yeux mi-clos. Finalement, il brisa le reste de vide entre eux et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Si Sonic ne l'avais pas fermement tenue, Amy serait tombée au sol. Elle sentit passion dans ce baiser, et amour. Était-ce possible … ?

Finalement, il se sépara d'elle et la regarda dans ses yeux verts jade avec ses propres yeux verts émeraude. Finallement, ses larmes explosèrent et elle les laissa couler. Elle sauta dans ses bras et le serra dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise sur elle et posa la tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle en faisait autant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que les pleurs d'Amy se soient calmés.

-Hey Amy ? Je me demandais... ça te dirait de venir dormir chez moi ce soir ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais te le proposer.

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la sumberger.

-M-Mais je n'aurais pas le temps de prendre mes habits de rechange...

Il la regarda séductivement.

-Voyons Amy, tu n'en auras pas besoin cette nuit...

En voyant son expression, il ne pu se retenir de rire. Il lui ébouriffa ses piquants de devant.

-... Je plaisante.

**Et voilà, fin ! X3 Bon, c'est un peu court m'enfin D: **

**Owi le kiss, j'ai essayé d'attendre mais j'ai pas réussis …**

**Enfin, commentez **

**Celest ~**


End file.
